


Look at me, I love you

by EHeartAngel



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHeartAngel/pseuds/EHeartAngel
Summary: Modern AU, Prosecutor! Shiori x Defense Attorney! Iba. Floofy. @kondo-hijikata thank you for the prompt! Shiori explores her feelings for the cute DA.





	Look at me, I love you

Shiori’s heels clicked angrily on the office tile floor as she shoved her briefcase on her desk after coming into her office. She was annoyed, angry, upset, and questioning if she really wanted to keep doing this for the first time in her career. Her whole foundation of her morals were being shaken.

All because of a pair of soft green eyes.

Well, it started with a pair of soft green eyes, now it was all of him. He was so good, he believed in helping others, in seeing the good in them, in firmly believing in “innocent until proven guilty.”

In turn, she was a pessimistic prosecutor with little to no faith in most of humanity. Perks with the job, she got to see a lot of fucked-up shit people do to each other. 

She was becoming more and more unsure of the people that she prosecuted, built a case against and got their sentences handed to them. Were they all guilty?

Why would her boss pitch her against his defense attorney team?

True, they had met on the job, in passing, but Iba never had to defend against her, and she’d never had to build a case against one of Iba’s clients.

This was different.

He was different.

She wasn’t sure if she could do this.

“Hey,”

Shiori turned back when she heard a quiet knock against her door frame and a familiar soft, velvety voice. “Iba.”

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, “Dearest, I came as soon as I read the file…”

Shiori’s fingers roughly combed through her short violet locks, “I just spoke to my boss, he’s not moving me off the case.”

“I figured as much…” Iba cleared his throat, and gently shut the door for some privacy before crossing the room. “The fact that we’re an item…remains secret, and it would not be professional of us to let our relationship get in the way of our work.”

Shiori blinked in surprise and she raised her eyebrows. “Normally, I’m all business, Iba, and you’re saying this?” She let out a soft snort, crossing her arms over her chest, Iba momentarily admiring the way she looked in her navy blue pantsuit.

“What I am saying, Dearest…” Iba cupped her cheeks. “Is do not question who you are and what you do. Shiori, you’re one of the top prosecutors in the country.”

“So? What if-” She sighed and looked down. They’d been dating for, what, five months and he could read her so well? He still surprised her. “What if I’m putting innocents in prison? Sending them to death?”

Iba’s fingers gently caressed her cheeks as he stared at her wavering cyan blue eyes. He’d never seen her look so unsure of herself, aside from the moment she was asking him out. “No. You would not do so on purpose. You work hard to make sure that *doesn’t* happen, Darling. Our records are opposites, but that does not mean either of us has to stop doing our job.” He brushed his nose against hers, causing her eyes to flicker to his.

“So. You’re saying,” She treaded carefully, her hand took one of his and squeezed his hand. “to do my job like always, even if you’re standing on the opposite side of me?”

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and nodded. “That is exactly what I am saying, Dearest. We do our jobs. Case off the table on our own time. Whatever the outcome, nothing can beat the truth.”

Shiori took a breath before nodding, “Fine. We find the truth. If they’re guilty, they get the sentence. If not, then they go free, how is this so hard?”

Chuckling, Iba planted a kiss on her forehead before planting one her lips. “Because you believe in me too much, Dearest.”

“Iba, the way you believe that almost every person has good in them astounds me…” Shiori cracked a slight smile. “Even me, a bitter prosecutor.”

—

It was finally D-Day, and Shiori marched into court wearing a dark red pantsuit, briefcase firmly in hand. She met with her team before she began to prepare.

“Kaneko-san,”

Shiori snorted through her nose, meeting his mischievous green eyes. “Iba,” She nodded her head in a mock-polite greeting before looking down at her file.

“Look at me,”

Cyan blue eyes quickly glanced up and they remained on his face, looking at his angelic smile, traveling down his dark green suit.

“I love you.”

Her eyes widened as she watched him retreat to the seat next to his client. He’d said it so softly, she almost thought she had imagined it. Her cheeks burned a rosy red, and she coughed into her fist as she tried to focus her mind on the case in front of her.

—

“You goddamn cheater,” Shiori muttered over and over as she waited in her car for him. She gripped the steering wheel tightly.

The door opened, and Iba easily slid into the passenger seat.

Neither could look at each other, nor say anything, but they could feel the unsaid words building between them.

“Shiori-”

“Iba-”

They were at a standstill again, cyan blue staring into soft green. Shiori took a breath and looked down. “Look, what you said before we began in court-”

“I apologize for being so abrupt…” He flushed, twiddling his thumbs, his hands in his lap for a few moments before looking up, “But I was not lying. It is truly how I-” Her lips caught him by surprise, and he knew what she wanted to say.

Their breaths mingled as their lips hovered, flashes fluttering.

Shiori thought this would have been temporary. She’d asked him out because he was easy on the eyes. They all get tired of her, or she got tired of them at some point.

Not with him. She didn’t think she’d get tired of him.

“I love you too, Hachirō.”


End file.
